


A Pleasant Afternoon

by allidoissin



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Couch Sex, DomPapyrus, Ecto-Genitalia (Undertale), Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Vagina (Undertale), Established Relationship, Fontcest, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, SubSans, after the resets, and you're all invited, domestic life, surface fucking, the sin train is leaving the station
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:44:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allidoissin/pseuds/allidoissin
Summary: Papyrus has been working hard at his new job and Sans decides to do something nice for him. Papyrus is only too happy to return the favor. Cue some couch fucking. Once again this is just smut. I don't know what it is about skeleton smut that's so entertaining to write.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this got long. Like real long. Like over 4k words and it’s just smut… well mostly just smut. So yeah, tell me whatcha think? Enjoy! Oh, and Sans is always going to be a sub to me now. You can thank Eli for that one ;)  
> Visit me on tumblr: https://allidoissinfam.tumblr.com/

A Pleasant Afternoon

\-----------------------

               Sans yawned and stretched out beneath the sheets reaching toward the other side of the bed and finding no warm bones to greet him. He blearily opened his eye sockets to confirm the absence of his brother but still feeling the lingering warmth of the monster on the indented mattress. Sans deduced he must have left for work very recently and felt the slight twinge of magic on the side of his skull. Yep, he had left and let Sans sleep in, dropping a kiss to his skull before he rushed off.

               Sans’ grin widened and he stretched again, listening to his bones pop and crack as he worked out the kinks. He threw off the covers and stood, staggering his way to the bathroom to take a hot shower, rubbing the remaining sleep from his eye sockets.

               Sometime later he exited the bathroom toweling his bones dry and slipping on his usual white tank top and dark shorts. He grabbed his phone from the night stand checking for any pertinent messages that needed his attention. The observatory that he volunteered at was shut down for the week to undergo maintenance so he had been housebound for the past few days and quite frankly bored. Human television could only get him so far throughout the day before he found his interest waning.

               Sans casually sauntered his way downstairs and into the kitchen, fishing out a few cinnamon bunnies from the pantry and scarfing them down. He wandered back into the living room before pausing to take stock of the messiness of the household. Blankets were strewn haphazardly across the couch, drink cups and papers littered the coffee table, and the carpet was in desperate need of a good vacuuming.

               Papyrus had been so busy working at the restaurant in town that he hadn’t had much time to spend tidying up the house. In fact, lately he had almost looked downright tired when he came home. Being the only skeleton monster working at an Italian restaurant had garnered a lot of attention from curious humans and Papyrus had quickly won them over with this perky attitude and downright love for life. The restaurant’s business had increased exponentially because of his presence and the owners had been more than grateful for the boom.

               _I should really get off my lazy ass and clean the house for paps so he doesn’t have to worry about it,_ Sans mused. A low rumble in the distance had him rousing from his thoughts and wandering over the window to look outside. The sky was roiling with thick, grey clouds promising heavy rain soon. _Yep_ , Sans thought, _definitely staying inside today. May as well make myself useful._ He made his way back into the kitchen gathering cleaning supplies from under the (now normal sized) sink and prepared to get to work.

\-----------------------

               After three and a half hours Sans was finally done. His and Papyrus’ shared bedroom was spotless with fresh sheets on the bed, the bathroom and kitchen were absolutely sparkling, the living room was vacuumed and tidied, and the last bit of laundry was currently tumbling in the dryer. Sans wheeled the vacuum back to its place in the hall closet and shut the door letting out a sigh of exhaustion. _I think that’s the hardest I’ve worked all week_ , he thought with mirth and made his way back over to the couch.

               A sharp crack of thunder from outside made him jump and glance out the window again. The storm had grown closer and more intense. Within seconds rain began pattering against the glass, quickly turning into a deluge. Sheets of rain and wind pelted the house as Sans watched, always enraptured by surface weather. After a few minutes Sans tore his gaze away and flopped onto the couch on his front with a tired yawn. He considered turning on the television and passing out to some stupid soap opera where some woman’s lover was also her sister’s lover or some bullshit like that but wound up drifting off before he could even finish the thought.

\-----------------------

               Papyrus guided his red convertible down the winding dirt road that led to home. Rain continued to pepper the windshield as he drew closer but had significantly lightened since the initial downpour earlier. Papyrus was just glad he had remembered to put the top up before he had gone into work or else he’d be driving home in wet clothing and a sour mood.

               The owner of the restaurant, an older friendly Italian man, Mr. Albini had decided to cut him early today. The rain would likely make business very slow and he knew the hard working skeleton monster was in need of some well-deserved time off. Papyrus had initially declined the offer wanting to help out around the eatery in case things did begin to pick up but as the day dragged on Papyrus relented. It would be nice to take the rest of the afternoon off and spend some time with Sans. Maybe he would finally be able to get some cleaning done!

               As the quaint house Sans and him had built together finally came into view through a copse of trees Papyrus let out a sigh of contentment. He quickly parked the vehicle and flipped the hood up on his jacket, neglecting the umbrella in his backseat for the few feet to the front door. He stepped out of his car and jogged to the porch shaking any excess rain off of him as he became sheltered by the awning.

               “SA-,” Papyrus’ greeting died in his nonexistent throat as he swung open the front door. The house looked different. Very different. He toed off his shoes in the entry way and quickly hung up his jacket, wanting to investigate immediately. He wandered further into the house and stopped short, his mandible hanging slack in shock. The house was immaculate. He quietly stalked into the kitchen to the right taking in the citrusy smell of cleaning supplies and the way the linoleum absolutely gleamed. He turned and headed into the living room his eye sockets immediately falling to the sleeping form of his brother on the couch.

               A wave of pure, unadulterated love and gratitude filtered through him, making his soul pulse beneath his sternum. Before moving to wake and thank his brother Papyrus decided to investigate the rest of the house and see just how much cleaning Sans had actually done. He carefully ascended the stairs, avoiding the third step that squeaks and glanced inside the bedroom. It too was absolutely spotless, the bed made up and no forgotten clothes scattered across the floor. 

               Papyrus was floored. After the hectic week he had had at the restaurant dealing with the general public and even some recent news spots he was quite honestly wiped out. The fact that Sans had taken it upon himself to make their house absolutely perfect for him to come home to filled him with a warm appreciation. Papyrus wandered back downstairs, his eye sockets never leaving the sleeping form of his brother’s skeletal body on the couch until he was standing in front of him.

               Sans was resting on his nonexistent stomach, one humerus bone thrown over the arm of the couch, and his head snuggled into a cushion. Soft snores drifted from his slightly agape jaw. His tank top had ridden up slightly in his shifting sleep, revealing a tantalizing view of his lower ribs. His spine was curved comfortably and his shorts had slipped down just barely allowing the tops of his iliums to show.

               As Papyrus continued to gaze fondly at his brother his cheekbones became flushed with orange magic. His eye sockets roamed over the prone body taking in the delicate anatomy and the pearly white of his healthy bones. He quietly moved, placing one knee on the couch, the other on the floor, effectively straddling the smaller monster. Papyrus placed a hand on the arm of the couch and used the other to gently caress Sans’ cheek. Sans mumbled and shifted slightly in his sleep, not yet fully aware of the large body hovering over him.

               Papyrus’ magic began to churn heatedly throughout his body. He wanted to show Sans just how much this simple act of cleaning the whole house had meant to him. And if that meant pleasuring his brother until he couldn’t walk then so be it. He knew Sans would enjoy himself immensely, he had made that perfectly clear several times over.

               Papyrus leaned down and began gently kissing Sans’ shoulder blades through the fabric of his tank top. His free hand began to roam, lightly ghosting over the exposed ribs below. Sans’ breathing hitched and he let out a soft moan, shifting even more and curling his phalanges into the cushion. A light blue blush began to grace his cheeks as his magic reacted to Papyrus’ touches yet he did not wake. Papyrus moved his hand to his brother’s spine, gently trailing his phalanges over the sensitive disks and vertebrae. He wrapped his large hand around the segregated column and started gently rubbing up and down, cherishing the texture of bone on bone.

               Sans let out a gasp at the touches and finally clawed his way back to reality from the sweet embrace of sleep. Pleasure curled up his spine and his magic swirled and began to coalesce in his pelvis. His eye sockets drifted open and he turned his head slightly to fix his brother with a sultry look.

               “hey there handsy. you’re home early,” Sans murmured with a chuckle that quickly devolved into a moan as Papyrus increased his pressure on his spine. Papyrus grinned and drew his head back slightly to gaze at his brother, flushing at the heated look that Sans’ eyelights portrayed.

               “You cleaned the house.”

               “yep, i figured you were tryin’ to tell me something since you hadn’t done it yet,” Sans winked at him and smiled wider.

               Papyrus groaned and began rubbing his clothed pelvis against Sans’ sacrum. He leaned forward again and conjured his glowing orange tongue tracing a wet stripe down Sans’ cheek bone and to his neck. He deftly tongued the cervical vertebrae there causing Sans’ breath to hitch again. His wandering hand drifted further down, sliding into brother’s shorts and caressing the warm pubic bone. He could feel the heat generated by Sans’ magic and suddenly found his phalanges sliding over a conjured ectoplasmic mound.

               Sans’ mouth drifted open and he moaned loudly. He attempted to shift his body to flip onto his back but Papyrus’ unusually soft voice stopped him.

               “Don’t move. I want to explore you just like this.”

               A jolt of pleasure at the request burned though his frame like a wildfire. Papyrus’ phalanges slowly and gently moved through his folds, circling around his entrance teasingly before moving up to fondle the sensitive nub. Sans’ magic had already become so lubricated due to Papyrus’ ministrations that his fingers slid easily over the conjured anatomy. Sans’ eye sockets drifted shut again, his cheeks burning with pent up pleasure. He moaned desperately, his breaths coming out in shallow pants as Papyrus began circling his clit at a more steady pace. Sans grasped at Papyrus’ arm that propped him up on the couch and clenched his other hand into the couch cushion as hard as he could. Papyrus drew his head back to witness his brother coming undone, drinking in the sounds escaping his mouth and the expression on his brother’s face.

               Papyrus increased the speed of his phalanges around Sans’ nub, pushing him closer and closer to completion. Sans gasped and squirmed under Papyrus’ treatment, canting his hips against Papyrus’ own pelvic bones that kept him from moving too much. He felt something hard and warm through his shorts and Papyrus’ work pants, a fleeting thought amused at the fact that his brother was already sporting a throbbing erection. Papyrus increased his speed even more causing any thought processes Sans might possess to come to a screeching halt. White hot pleasure sparked through his frame like a live wire as Papyrus pushed him closer and closer to the edge.

               “paps, mmf, ahh i’m gonna, fffuuckk…” Sans groaned loudly. He panted harshly, and cried out as Papyrus increased his speed even more, rubbing his clit thoroughly. Suddenly Sans’ spine arched and he let out a shout as his pleasure finally reached its peak. Fluids gushed from his conjured genitalia coating Papyrus’ still questing phalanges and dripping onto the inside of his dark shorts. Papyrus slowed his motions and withdrew his hand, a grin of satisfaction lighting up his face.

               Papyrus brought the magic slicked hand to his mouth and delicately cleaned each finger with his tongue. Sans watched him with one wavering eyelight, panting and moaning beneath him as he slowly came down from his high. Papyrus licked his teeth, savoring the unique tart taste of his brother’s sexual magic and fixing the smaller monster beneath him with a heated look. He drew back even further on the couch to quickly unbutton and discard his pants somewhere in the living room. He moved back to the still quivering monster beneath him, trailing both of his hands down Sans’ spine and grasping the elastic of his shorts. Sans lifted his hips slightly and wiggled out of the clothing as Papyrus haphazardly chucked them next to the coffee table.

               “you’re dirtying up my nice clean house paps,” Sans grumbled good naturedly.

               Papyrus opted to say nothing instead gently grasping Sans’ hips and guiding him to put his weight on his knees. The larger monster stared at the throbbing cyan pussy that rested within Sans’ pelvic region with a wild hunger. Sans shifted again, pressing his sternum further into the couch and lifting his head slightly to look at his brother. Sans groaned at the absolutely predatory look of lust on his brother’s face and wiggled his hips enticingly. A bead of San’s own cum dripped from his opening to the couch cushion.

               Papyrus shuddered and surged forward, lining his neglected erection up with his brother’s canal. He rubbed his cock through the folds briefly, coating it in Sans’ release and causing the smaller monster to whimper beneath him. With no further preamble he inserted the head of his cock into Sans’ tight entrance, grasping his hips and sinking in slowly. Both monsters groaned as Papyrus finally hilted within Sans’ cunt with a soft clack of bone on bone.

               Sans dropped his head back to the cushion as Papyrus began pumping gradually. He panted and moaned when Papyrus dove deeper and deeper within his undulating walls, sparks of pleasure continuously curling up and down his spine. Papyrus leaned further over him placing his hand back on the arm of the couch for leverage. He larger skeleton gasped when Sans’ walls gripped him tight, the heat enveloping his cock driving him to piston faster and harder into the conjured magic. The living room was filled with the sounds of their sordid love making, clacks of bone coming together and the wet squelching of magic fluids.

               Papyrus moved his hand that was guiding Sans’ hip to wrap around his brother’s spine, squeezing and stroking in time to his own thrusts. Sans cried out lecherously as Papyrus drove his hips to slam into the smaller monster at a reckless pace. Sans attempted to move his hips in tandem with Papyrus but was quickly swept up in his enthusiasm and elected to just let his brother handle everything. He squeezed his eye sockets shut hard, his jaw hanging open and blue tongue lolling out while noises of pure ecstasy escaped him with every thrust.

               Papyrus panted over him, his own eye sockets closed, reveling in just the feeling of white hot pleasure roiling through his frame. He hurtled closer to his release and judging by Sans’ own desperate cries he would not be far behind. He found it slightly amusing that normally calm, quiet Sans was so loud and crass during their lovemaking and yet he himself was rather quiet. He quickened his pace even more, wanting to hear all of the dirty noises he could drag from Sans’ gasping mouth.

               Within seconds Sans’ body shuddered violently beneath him and he let out a stuttering wail as his orgasm ripped through him. Tears pricked the corners of his closed eye sockets as Papyrus continued his rapid thrusting, pumping into his throbbing cunt with abandon. Papyrus was taken aback by Sans’ orgasm, not expecting him to cum so soon. The flood of heated fluids and the clenching walls around his cock caused his hips to stutter. He slammed into the pliant magic a few more times before his own release surged through him forcing a strangled groan from his mouth. His cock throbbed and spurted inside of Sans’ walls, coating them with his thick cum causing the smaller monster to whimper at the overwhelming sensation.

               Papyrus stilled his hips and leaned his head to rest on his brother’s shoulder blade. His and Sans’ pants gradually lessened as they both relaxed from their exertions. Papyrus continued to stay hilted inside of his brother’s pussy, both of them twitching from aftershocks. Sweat slicked bones rubbed against one another as they breathed, their souls pulsing happily beneath their sternums.

               After a few minutes of rest Papyrus slowly pulled his cock from Sans’ pulsing magic, watching as a combination of their cum dribbled out from the opening and dripped onto the couch cushion. Papyrus shuddered at the sight, his magic refusing to dissipate, wanting more. Sans collapsed his lower body back onto the couch with a content moan, stretching his body in the afterglow.

               He twitched when Papyrus gently grasped his hips again and nudged him to turn onto his back. Sans gazed up at his brother with a hazy expression of love and adoration which Papyrus returned tenfold. He noticed that Papyrus’ magic had still not dispelled his thick, orange cock and the member was slicked with Sans’ own fluids. The sight sent another spark of lust to his loins, and he found he couldn’t dispel his own magic even if he wanted to. Not that he wanted to anyway. That nap had apparently given him more energy than normal.

               Papyrus moved to take off his damp shirt from their labors and the rain and threw it to his side on the carpet. Sans took in the naked skeletal frame in front of him with renewed desire, marveling at the perfect ivory bones. Papyrus leaned forward again grasping at Sans sweat-soaked tank top, maneuvering it over his head and arms and once again tossing the piece of clothing to the side.

               “you’re cleaning up the clothes,” Sans said with a wide grin, moving his hands to grasp the back of the couch arm and putting his frame on full display. “and you get to clean the couch when we’re done.”

               Papyrus chuckled and leaned forward, capturing Sans’ mouth in a chaste kiss. “Deal,” he said and deepened the kiss, orange and blue tongues mingling together. Papyrus broke the kiss and began licking his way down Sans’ neck, tonguing the vertebrae again. Sans moaned softly and gripped the couch arm tightly as Papyrus continued his journey downward, the orange tongue lapping at his sternum. Papyrus expertly ghosted his tongue over Sans’ ribs, entwining the organ around one, then another as he moved his way down. Sans shuddered and moaned at the sensations, pleasure continuously winding up and down his body causing him to twitch and writhe. Papyrus turned his attentions to the smaller monster’s spine, his tongue lathing the sensitive discs and vertebrae that lay there.

               “paps please…” Sans panted, his hips shifting with desperate need.

               Papyrus smirked and backed up further on the couch, spreading Sans’ sweat slicked femurs and rubbing them softly. He positioned himself further between his brother’s legs, gazing hungrily at the dripping sex before him. He drew his tongue against the swollen mound, groaning at the taste of their combined magic. Sans let out a breathless cry at the sudden pressure against his overstimulated magic, his hands releasing the couch and resting against his brother’s skull, pushing him in deeper. Papyrus chuckled and swiped his tongue again, earning another desperate whine. He closed his eye sockets and plunged his tongue deep inside, lapping at the still quivering walls ferociously.

               Sans’ back arched off the couch in ecstasy, wanton moans and gasps spilling from his open jaws. Papyrus curled his tongue and increased the speed and weight of his motions. He attempted to lap at every square inch of his brother’s canal, tightening his grip on Sans’ hips as the smaller skeleton bucked against him. Papyrus knew he wouldn’t be able to keep this up for long as Sans wailed above him, his own conjured member throbbing with elicit need.

               Papyrus’ patience finally snapped when Sans clutched at his skull, his phalanges dragging against the bone, sending a shudder down his spine. He suddenly pulled his tongue from Sans and surged forward. He witnessed just a moment of Sans’ newly flushed face and wavering, hazy eyelights before he quickly repositioned himself and slammed his cock home deep inside his brother’s pussy.

               Sans screamed. His back arched harshly off the couch, his hands gripping Papyrus’ own that guided his hips with an almost brutal speed. His eye sockets slammed shut, tears of pleasure pricking the corners. Papyrus fucked him with reckless abandon, his cock reaching deeper with every thrust. Sans’ cries of pleasure further spurred him on. He leaned forward, resting his head against the smaller skeletons clavicle, never losing his rapid pace. Sans’ arms flew up and around his neck, his phalanges digging into Papyrus’ shoulder blades. Papyrus groaned and panted into the bone under his mandible, his eye sockets shut tightly, listening to the lewd sounds of their frantic love making. He could feel the warmth of Sans’ soul under his sternum, could feel the organ absolutely humming with pent up carnal need. His own soul pulsed back with the same desperation.

               Papyrus moved his hands to spread Sans’ femurs wider. His cock pulsed within the heated walls, his release rapidly approaching again. He wanted to make sure Sans finished first so he removed one of his hands from his brother’s legs and began rapidly circling Sans’ clit with his thumb. Sans wailed again as just a few seconds of his brother’s new ministrations forced him over the edge, his body convulsing with ecstasy. Papyrus cried out at the pulsing sensations around his thrusting member, the magic once again surrounding his cock with liquid heat. A few more stuttering thrusts were all it took before Papyrus finally hilted himself once again, releasing deep inside Sans with a satisfied groan.

               They both stayed locked to one another for several more minutes, bodies twitching and mouths panting in the aftermath. Papyrus finally withdrew his member gingerly, more of their combined release staining the couch below. He groaned at the sensation of his oversensitive magic leaving the grasping heat while Sans whimpered at the loss. Both monsters managed to dispel their conjured genitalia and Papyrus maneuvered himself to lie on his side on the couch, cradling Sans close. He ignored the wet spot underneath his femur, choosing instead to bask in the afterglow of their copulation, allowing his eye sockets to drift shut. Sans snuggled into Papyrus’ clavicle, his fingers grasping at his brother’s ribs producing a pleasurable hum from the taller skeleton.

               A distant rumble of thunder sounded outside and the sounds of rain hitting the house began to lighten up even more. After several minutes of the two monsters just enjoying the pleasure fading from their bodies Sans sleepily spoke up.

               “what do you want for dinner?”

               “Mmm… I don’t feel like cooking now,” Papyrus murmured after a pause. “How about we just order a pizza?”

               “sounds fine to me. i swear though if you order that veggie crap again, you’re gonna have a bad time.”

               Papyrus let out a laugh at that. “How about half veggie, half pepperoni and pinapple?”

               “perfect. wake me when it gets here.” Sans yawned and burrowed his head further into his brother’s chest. “i love you paps.”

               “Love you too Sans.”


End file.
